


Eleventh Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love/Hate, Reader is Assassin, Shang doesn’t die, Teasing, reader works for shao, takes place during mk9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: italics indicate flash back/past conversations. part two will have nsfw contents such as violence and smut.





	1. Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> italics indicate flash back/past conversations. part two will have nsfw contents such as violence and smut.

 

_“My island is big enough for two.” The smooth voice of the sorcerer purred, his hands tucked behind his back as he watched you with keen interest._

 

_“Now, why would I abandon Shao Kahn?” You barked a laugh, not bothering to glance over at Shang Tsung. You did not need to look at him to tell he was smirking._

 

_You were too preoccupied with the ancient spell book in your hands that your emperor had asked you to decipher for him while Quan Chi was absent. The secondary sorcerer before you was the least of your worries at the moment._

 

_Besides..you were far too use to his pestering to truly get upset. It was not uncommon for Shang Tsung to come looking for you when you were alone and you had no interest in attempting to understand the man or why he followed you around like a lost dog. Truthfully, you just tuned him out half of the time._

 

_“To live a life of luxury. Do you not grow tired of servitude?”_

 

_You placed the spell book down to finally gaze up at the tall man, eyeing him with slight suspicion. His teasing and snide comments were customary at this point of your acquaintanceship, but his voice held no such tone and the soft expression plastered on his features held no sign of foul play._

 

_“It suits me to serve the Emperor. I would not wish for it any other way.”_

 

_***_

Arguing rang throughout the large throne room of the Emperor’s palace as his allies and servants tossed insults and bickers back and forth at one another. Mileena, Shao Kahn’s daughter by construct, glared daggers at the men and women around her, catlike eyes piercing into their very beings.

 

“I deserve to be Empress! I am the rightful heir to the throne.” The Tarkatan-Edenian woman snarled, glancing around the circle to see if anyone would dare oppose her.

 

“You exist only because of my sorcery.” The Emperors’ sorcerer, Shang Tsung, stated matter-of-factly, a bored expression plastered upon his face as he shrugged.

 

“Or maybe it should be his handmaiden.” The low voice of the Kollector hissed out, pointing a clawed finger in your direction as you sat upon the steps leading to Shao Kahn’s throne.

 

All eyes turned over to you, making you shift uncomfortably under the gazes of so many people. You had fallen into your own thoughts during their arguments, allowing yourself to process what had just occurred at the tournament.

 

Shao Kahn, the man who had taken you in, gave you a home, and taught you how to fight, had been slain by a little monk. ‘Earthrealm’s Champion’ monk at that. You almost spat at the thought.

 

Skarlet, a fellow assassin and friend, shook her head at that. You could tell that she was slightly jealous from the way she was holding herself, though you did not care. Your concern was for the Emperor.

 

“How about-“ Sheeva began, though was soon silenced by a booming voice.

 

“None shall claim my throne.” The voice erupted, causing all eyes to avert from you towards the entrance of the throne room.

 

Shao Kahn and Quan Chi, the demon sorcerer to the Emperor, entered the room. Everyone, including yourself, bowed down at the sight of the man, greeting him with jubilance. The only person left standing was Shang Tsung, who’s look of surprise almost held a bit of fear.

 

“Emperor, I-“ He began to speak, but was cut short by Shao Kahn’s piercing, orangey gaze.

 

“Not. One. Word.” The man hissed, a hand placed upon the wounded area of his chest as he made his way over to sit on his throne.

 

Relief filled your chest as you saw the man, bowing your head down to him for a moment before looking back up. He glanced over at you for a split second, giving you a small nod, though you could tell he was pissed regardless.

 

“Because of you, I can no longer merge Earthrealm with Outworld.” Shao growled at Shang Tsung, giving a huff as he settled into his throne.

 

“There still may be a way, Emperor.” Quan Chi sighed out, gaining the tyrant’s attention as he began to explain his plan.

 

***

You stood beside Mileena and Skarlet, watching as Shao Kahn and his wife Sindel spoke to one another in a hushed manner. You were glad to see the Emperor reconnecting with his wife and you could not possibly imagine going so long without somehow you loved and cared for, though you were not entirely certain if Shao Kahn’s feelings for the Queen were one hundred percent based on love.

 

Quan Chi’s master plan had been to restore Sindel in order to conquerer Earthrealm through invasion. You were sure that the wicked man had done something to making the Queen more compelling towards her husband’s wishes, as Kitana had informed you many years ago that Sindel had sacrificed herself in order to protect Earthrealm from being conquered by Shao.

 

“Jealous?” An all too familiar voice cooed in your ear, forcing you to glare up at him.

 

Gray eyes locked with your own and you knew just who they belonged to before you even saw his face.

 

“No. Are you?” You spat back to Shang Tsung, motioning over to Quan Chi, who was now speaking with the Emperor. That had to get under his skin. He was being replaced as number one, all because of his failure to best Liu Kang.

 

“Of him? Gods, no. Though I am impressed with his skill to recover Shao Kahn so quickly. Not bad for an oni.” Shang’s voice was laced with venom as he spoke of Quan Chi, annoyance clear on his face by the way his nose scrunched up.

 

You were not very familiar of Quan Chi, but what you did know was that Shang Tsung tended to dislike the man. The intense rivalry between the two sorcerers was a shared joke between yourself and Skarlet.

 

“You ARE jealous.” You rose your voice slightly as you pronounced ‘are’, your gaze on Quan Chi refusing to waver as you smirked and let out a small snicker from under the black mask covering your mouth.

 

You knew that would get under the man’s skin. Just by the way he was acting and speaking about the demon sorcerer showed clear indication of how he truly felt on the matter. He knew he had messed up back at the tournament and your jabs at him caused his blood to boil slightly, though part of him enjoyed you teasing back for once.

 

“My genius cannot be replaced, especially not by some toothless Netherrealm spawn.” The man huffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

 

“Shang Tsung!” Shao Kahn’s gravely voice boomed, calling the man over with a wave of his hand.

 

“Ah, see? I am not so easily substitutable.” The sorcerer chuckled darkly, striding over to the Emperor, though you knew that he was possibly nervous to approach him.

 

Shang Tsung stood before Shao Kahn, listening to what the man had to say. You watched as he gave him a nod of affirmation, bowed his head to apologize for his mistakes at the tournament, and then began to speak towards Sindel with a smug grin on his face.

 

“Imbecile.” You hissed lowly to yourself, though you did not say it with hate or annoyance. It was more like a chaff type of manner.

 

“Oh, my. You and Shang Tsung?” Mileena’s honeyed voice cooed to you, placing two hands upon your shoulders as she gave a playful shake.

You shook your head in dismay at what the Princess was implying, eyes widening slightly. You and Shang Tsung? Psh. You hardly even knew the man. Not on a personal level anyways. You knew bits and pieces about him, but not enough that you felt like you truly understood his real character.

 

“It is quite apparent how he feels.” Skarlet muttered lowly, raising a brow up at you as you rolled your eyes and batted Mileena off of you.

 

At that moment, you were thankful Kitana and Jade had turned against Outworld. They never treated you nor Skarlet with kindness anyways, which drove you to become Skarlet’s closest friend and ally. You preferred her over them anyways, and Mileena was much more open towards you as well. If Jade and Kitana heard such talk about yourself and the sorcerer, they would dismiss it.

 

“He’s just an ass.” You snorted to the girls, glancing from them to the black haired man once more. He held the same smug grin which you absolutely despised.

 

Right?

 

“A new playmate for you!” Mileena laughed, narrowing her feline-like eyes at you in a slight seductive manner.

 

You went to speak once more to her, hoping to clear the air that you felt no way towards Shang Tsung, but you were interrupted by Shao Kahn bellowing your name to summon you. You did not hesitate to remove yourself from Skarlet and Mileena to approach the Emperor. As usual, you were at his beck and call.

 

“Yes, my Emperor?” You bowed in greeting to the man as you made your way up towards his throne.

 

He stared down upon you with his fire filled gaze, then glanced slowly at Shang Tsung. You spared the sorcerer a small glimpse, though you did not expect to catch him gaping down at you. For a moment it sent a shiver down your spine, one that filled you with confusion and slight disgust.

 

“Are you familiar with the prophetess, Delia?” Shao Kahn questioned, earning your full attention once more.

 

“I am, Emperor. She was slain by her own son, Daegon.” You stated, earning a nod of approval from him.

 

“Yes. She held a ring of which granted her immutable power. Many say the ring was blessed by the Elder Gods themself to allow her sight, though her ring has been lost for many millennia after her death. It was never found on her corpse.” Shao Kahn explained to you, placing a hand upon your shoulder.

 

“Quan Chi has successfully tracked down the location of Delia’s ring. The Empress requires it’s power,” Your gaze flickered to Sindel, examining the witch in the purple attire who sat brushing her silver hair.

 

“You are my most trusted thief and assassin, which is why I am requiring you to find that ring.” He held his free hand up, a ball of green mist began to float around his fist until a parched scroll materialized in the Emperor’s palm.

 

He gripped the scroll tightly and passed it over to you, allowing you to open it up and examine what happened to be a map of Outworld. A glowing green circle highlighted an area a ways away from the palace. It was deep within the mountains from what the map had laid out, and you assumed that meant the ring was somewhere in the caves inside of it.

 

“The ring is protected by a magical barrierwith power that will obliterate mere mortals. In order to break the barrier, Shang Tsung will accompany you.” Shao explained, glancing from you to the sorcerer.

 

Part of you wished to protest against Shang Tsung joining you on the mission. You could do it by yourself. It wasn’t like you were completely ignorant to magic. You knew some things, but not enough to truly label yourself a witch or sorceress.

 

But you knew better than to go against Shao Kahn’s word. You wished to please the man, so you gave him a nod of affirmation, though a feeling of something you couldn’t describe settle in your stomach at the though of being stuck with Shang. You thought it anger, but you knew that wasn’t it.

 

“This is your last chance, sorcerer. If you fail me once more you are finished.” The Kahn stuck his finger in Shang Tsung’s face, but the sorcerer did not jab back at him.

 

He simply bowed to him, smirking over at you when he rose up once more.

 

“Yes, Emperor. I will not fail you. You have my word.” He grasped his hands together as he grinned up at him, earning an annoyed grunt from Shao Kahn.

 

Quan Chi rolled his eyes at that, a hand placed on his hip as he began to follow Shao Kahn and Sindel over to where Skarlet and Mileena were standing, though he did not leave without shaking his head in displeasure towards you both.

 

The parchment in your hands felt thick as you stared down upon the drawings once more. Chinese letterings were written across the side to explain certain landmarks. You were grateful that Shao Kahn had taught you both English and Chinese as you did not wish to ask Shang Tsung to read it for you.

 

“Shall we proceed, my dear?” You felt a hand place down on your shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze to grab your attention.

 

You let a tsk of annoyance roll off your tongue as you wound the scroll back up and shoved it roughly into Shang Tsung’s chest, though it did not phase him in the slightest. He instead chuckled and grasped the scroll tightly in his gloved palms as he began to follow you out of Shao Kahn’s palace.


	2. Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics indicate flashbacks /past conversations. NSFW ahead so please read at your own risk.

 

_You stared at the tanks of floating Tarkatan women, a look of disgust plastered on your face. Being assign to stay down there with Shang Tsung was one of the worst things your Emperor had ever asked of you._

 

_Many of them appeared similar to Kitana except with sharp rows of Tarkatan teeth, and Shao Kahn had warned you of the potential consequences of informing the woman of her cloning beforehand. You were in no mood to lose your head nor upset the Emperor, so you were silent and did as told, even if you morally knew it was wrong to hide it from her._

 

_Your gaze went from the genetic experiments towards the cloner himself, who was sitting in front of a table desk in the corner of the room with his head placed in his palms. You could hear him whispering to himself, cursing out random things in Chinese._

 

_It wasn’t like you cared for him, though his constant whispering mixed with your already pre established fear of the Tarkatan experiments was making you extremely antsy to the point of bitter annoyance. What the hell was wrong with him?_

 

_“Shang Tsung,” The clicking of your heeled boots on the marble flooring as you walked towards the man made him physically cringe and grip his hair tightly._

 

_“Are you alright?” You sighed out, doing your best to hide the irritation laced in your voice._

 

_He did not reply straight away, which caused you to try and peer over his shoulder at what he was doing. From what you could see, he was staring down at various parchments of notes and scribbling things out while adding new information. Towards the side of the wooden table desk was an open spell book with words in an unreadablelanguage. You were sure it required a lot of sorcery to create such monstrosities , and his efforts impressed you, but also disgusted you._

 

_“I..don’t know.. what I am doing wrong.” You heard the man wheeze out, inspecting him as he roughly grabbed one of the scrolls and tore it into two._

 

_You went to speak once more to him, ready to scold him for his impulsive behavior, but he quickly interrupted you by flinging the spell book off of the desk as well as the rest of the notes. He let out a grunt of annoyance and anger, and placed his head back into his palms once more, his breathing quickening._

 

_“Was it really worth all that?” You muttered, walking almost involuntarily over to where the discarded book and scrolls had rolled off to to collect them._

 

_You could feel eyes on your back and for a moment you felt your stomach drop. The room’s air felt heavy around you and you wanted nothing more than to book it up the stairs. You weren’t usually scared of Tarkatans since so many served Shao, but this entire situation left you uneasy. You only hoped it was Shang Tsung watching._

 

_After bending down and retrieving the items for the sorcerer, you turned around to see him gazing upon you. You rose a brow at him and sauntered back over to place his items on the desk once more. You just wanted him to hurry up and finish whatever he was doing so you could leave._

 

_“My, you really are a handmaiden.” He chuckled darkly, earning a glare from you as you leaned over him to set the book down._

 

_“At least I’m not a damn neurotic.” You shot back, leaning against the side of the desk as you stared down at him with your arms crossed._

 

_The look he gave you was a mix between a smirk and small annoyance. You knew he was testy when his nose scrunched up or his eyebrows knitted together. In other words, you were getting to him and that was fine by you._

 

_“Dear, my life is constantly on the line with Shao Kahn. You would be one too if that was your case.”_

 

_***_

You never were too fond of Earthrealm horses.

You didn’t particularly have any interest in them except for when you were a young girl, but didn’t every girl like horses at a time? You at least thought so.

But the horses in Outworld were quite different than Earthrealm’s. Their colors ranged from deep violets to teals, their leathery skin felt similar to that of a reptile, and the spikes on their snouts indicated they were fighters. 

 

Part of you wished that Outworld had automobiles or even trains, but unfortunately they did not. So instead, you were given the task of riding alongside Shang Tsung upon a blue tinted Outworlder horse while the sorcerer read over the scroll of the destination once more.

 

“Why’s this ring in a cave anyways?” You broke the silence for once. Usually it was him who did that.

 

“Her palace was built upon the mountain.” Shang replied, though his gaze stayed upon the map.

 

“Doesn’t explain how her ring got in there.” You mumbled half to yourself, glancing down at the horse you rode upon.

 

You had to have been riding the poor thing for at least two hours. You knew that the horses Shao Kahn had were trained to carry heavier soldiers and travel longer distances, but you felt bad about being on it for so long. It had to have been tired.

 

Also your ass hurt.

 

You heard Shang Tsung roll the scroll up and watched him tucked it on to his belt before he gripped his horse’s reigns once more. His eyes met you own for a second and you shook your head at him and snapped your gaze away.

 

“We may have to stop soon. It is getting late and I rather not ride through Outworld at night.” Shang sighed softly, shaking his head.

 

You couldn’t agree more. The things that came out at night were considerably more dangerous than during the day. They would not hesitate to attack you both if they saw you, and even though you both could take them, you still did not wish for conflict.

 

The golden sunset that had now began to settle lit the pale sands of Outworld’s desert aflame. Things would cool down soon and you knew it would be a cold night which did not surprise you. Outworld was entirely a desert area despite some woodsy parts, so it’s nights were usually chilly. It reminded you of home sometimes.

 

You didn’t miss Earthrealm. There was nothing there for you anyways. Your parents were horrible people who hardly payed you any mind, which was how you managed to stumble into Outworld to begin with.

 

You were a teenager at the time and you had ran away after getting into a heated argument with your mother over money. It wasn’t unlike her to spark arguments with you or your father, but the man had finally had enough one night and left you both. When you yourself had left home, you stumbled upon a glowing green portal and being the curious person you were, you decided to check it out.

 

Till this day you swore someone had pushed you in because you did not recall willingly walking into the portal, but you were certain nobody was behind you at the time. It didn’t matter now anyways. When you stepped through that portal you ended up in Shao Kahn’s throne room. He planned to have you executed for unauthorized portal usage, plus you were an Earthrealmer, and it wasn’t until you began to fight back that he reconsidered. 

 

Any sane person would have tried to find their way back home, but not you. You saw it right to serve Shao Kahn. He treated you in a fatherly fashion and you for once felt cared about. There was no reason for you to return to Earth. Outworld was your home now.

 

“Well?” You blinked, looking over at Shang Tsung with wide eyes.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I asked if this was an appropriate spot to rest?” The sorcerer sounded annoyed, but when did he never?

 

You gave him a nod of affirmation and gripped the reigns to make your horse come to a halt, glancing around the new area you had ridden into. Shang Tsung followed suit and you both hopped of your horses and tied their reigns to a nearby dead tree.

 

You stood quietly as you watched the sorcerer gather pieces of bark from the surrounding area and begin to set up a small fire by using his abilities to light the wood. You were thankful for the light and warmth, but too prideful to give Shang any compliments at the moment.

 

You brought out a black sleeping back that was rolled up and tucked upon the horse’s saddle, and placed it beside then ongoing fire to take a seat. The ground below you look a little mossy and squishy, and you wondered how a fire even got started because of it.

 

Shang followed suit and sat down on his own, keeping his distance from you at the moment. You both stayed silent and listened to the sound of Outworld’s crittersrummage throughout the forest, as well as the crackles of the fire before you. You had no problem with silence, but it began to get uncomfortable and the sounds of the bugs and animals made you feel like you were going insane.

 

“If we don’t find the ring..what’ll happen?” You spoke quietly, looking up at Shang Tsung.

 

The sorcerer was staring into the flames, but when you began to speak his gaze averted to settle on you. You could clearly see the fire reflecting from his dark eyes and it looked almost enchanting for a split second.

 

“I will die.” He smiled, but you knew it was a bitter one.

 

That silence began again, but it was short lived as you wouldn’t let the convo cease.

 

“I won’t allow that to happen.” You stated firmly, looking at him fixedly. You heard a small chuckle from his chest, watching as he shook his head at you.

 

“You don’t get to decide my fate, though I appreciate the concern. Perhaps..you truly do care?” His signature smirk took it’s home on his lips again, making you roll your eyes.

 

“Not in the slightest.” A grin of your own formed as you teased him back. That was a lie though. You did care about him. You didn’t wish to admit it, but you did.

 

He was a horrible man who stole the souls of millions of people, who cloned Kitana to create killing machines for Shao Kahn, who constantly got under your skin, but you didn’t hate him or not care for him. You couldn’t bring yourself to feel negatively towards him. You almost..enjoyed his teasing and the way he would follow you around at times. Perhaps you just enjoyed the attention..or maybe you enjoyed HIS attention.

 

You wouldn’t let Shao Kahn claim his life. You’d get that ring and earn the sorcerer his rightful spot as number one back. It would make him joyful and that’s all you wanted for him at the moment. He was held to such a high standard and you knew that had to stress anyone out.

 

“You are staring at me.” Shang Tsung laughed a bit, raising a brow at you. Shit. You were.

 

You felt your face heat up and you quickly removed your gaze from the man. What was going on? Why did you suddenly start acting like a fool in front of him. You knew him for so long and dealt with his shit for year. Was it the idea of losing him that finally woke you up?

 

“I wouldn’t stare if you weren’t dressed like that.” You joked back, giving a laugh to try and soothe your nerves as well as the the light awkwardness you felt.

 

His outfits usually did show off a nice portion of his chest or midriff. You’d admit, he was a nicely built man. His biceps were a good size and he had well taken care of hands, but you rarely saw them bare since he wore gloves.

 

“Shall I undress then?” His voice dropped a tad as he purred out, making you squirm lightly under his dark gaze.

 

“Haha, very funny.” You looked up to send him a slightly playful, slightly serious glare, but when your eyes met him he was a lot closer than he had been.

 

“I am being serious.” He mumbled, moving a warm, gloved hand up to cup your cheek.

 

You held in a breath as you allowed him to touch you, your cheeks burning from embarrassment. Your heart began to hammer in your chest as his breath fanned your face and his thumb gently swiped over your cheek bone.

 

“Such a beautiful woman..” He whispered, almost looking completely captivated by you.

 

You leaned your head into his palm, enjoying the feeling of his touch. His entire being radiated heat and you wanted to get closer to him.

 

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” You croaked out, gazing into his gray eyes. That statement made him chuckle.

 

He did not answer and instead tugged down the stupid assassin mask you were required to wear and pressed his full lips to your own as a way to confirm he would. The kiss started off chaste and sweet, unlocking all of the buried feelings for the man you had neglected.

 

Your hands moved up to tangle into the sorcerer’s hair as his went down to grip your hips. He moved his lips in sync with your own and took the given moment to slide his tongue into your mouth and explore. His kisses turned feverish within minutes and you soon found yourself placed upon the lap of the man.

 

He disconnected your lips to begin leaving kisses upon your neck. Your tried to maintain your breathing and noises as you tilted your head to allow him better access, but you accidentally let a moan spill pass your lips as he bit down on a spot of your neck.

 

You heard him chuckle and continue to plant light kiss along your neck and shoulders while his hands moved down to caress your inner thighs with a careful grip. You could feel the light bulge beneath you and you teasingly began to grind down against it.

 

Shang let out a grunt and pulled away from your neck to gaze up at you with a light smile and clouded eyes. He removed one hand from your thigh to hold your cheek again as he lovingly stared into your eyes. You heard his breathing quicken as you continued to rub against him, though he kept his composure.

 

“I have always been very fond of you.” The man spoke in a hush tone, teasing your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb.

 

“Is this your attempts at a confession?” You panted lightly, grabbing his shoulder to gain better leverage on him. His hips jutted up lightly, making you whimper.

 

“And if it is? How would that make you feel?” He grinned deviously.

 

You thought on it for a moment, but you knew just what you wanted before you could even bring logical reasoning into it. You were attracted to him. The teasing, the comments he made, all of it was in the name of flirting, never to truly upset you..and you flirted back him. You knew things about him the others didn’t. You knew where he came from, how he got his powers, knew a bit about his family. You knew his hatred for Liu Kang ran deep and that his pride was very damaged after his loss.

 

You had spent so much time with him and didn’t even realize how much about him you truly knew and adored until now.

 

“Then I accept.” You gave him a genuine, kind smile and ran your free hand through his dark hair.

 

His smirk dropped to a light smile and his gaze on you turned softer, an expression you hadn’t seen before..or maybe you just weren’t paying attention.

 

“Your heart is mine then.” He mumbled, pressing his forehead against your own as he held you close.

 

“As long as it isn’t my soul.” You laughed, making him roll his eyes but smile nonetheless.

 

The sweet moment you shared with him quickly diminished as you felt the sorcerer pin you down upon the sleeping bag and smirk down at you. You allowed him to have his way with you, though you weren’t going to totally give up control over him.

 

You moved your knee up and gently pressed it against his crotch once again, watching the way his brow furrowed and how he held in a small grunt. He gave you a tiny glare and connected your lips once again in a deep and meaningful kiss.

 

As you kissed him, you felt him begin to discard you of the tight, bathing suit like outfit you were currently wearing. He unzipped it and tugged it down, then began to palm at your breasts with his warm hands. You shivered lightly as the cold air hit you, causing your nipples to peek up much to his enjoyment. You hated that you had to dress in a certain, ostentatious way, but there wasn’t much you could do about it. But having no bra or underwear to discard meant you could quickly get to the good part soon.

 

You felt Shang moved a hand down to your cunt and begin to tease at your clit, making you moan softly into the kiss and buck up into his hands. He moved his finger down further and teased your entrance for a moment before you gave a whine. The sorcerer took the bait and slowly slid two of his coveted fingers inside of you, pumping them in and out of your wet hole.

 

Yours hands travelled up Shang Tsung’s chest, trying to feel what little of it was currently exposed as the man fingered you. You wanted nothing more than to get him in the nude, but his fingers were working you to the core and you didn’t want him to stop. The leather of his gloves was a new sensation being thrusted inside of you, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

 

You moaned into his mouth as his fingers pumped into you faster, your fists gripping the shoulders of his shirt. You gave it a small tug to indicate you wanted it off. He got the message that you wanted him undressed, so he slowly removed his fingers from deep inside of you and set to removing his clothing.

 

It took him a second to get everything off, but once he did it was picture perfect to you. His tanned, well toned body was almost enough to drool over and in an instant your hands were feeling him up. He had light abs that you loved to run your fingers across and he seemed to enjoy the way you were treating him by the smirk on his lips.

 

“Those too.” You pointed down at the boxers he wore, wiggling your eyes brows up at him playfully. He gave a nod and slowly pulled them down just to tease you even more, but eventually they were off.

 

You sat up slightly to stare down at his cock, noting the size, shape, and whatever else. You didn’t care regardless. You just wanted him inside you. You wanted his lips and hands on you while he drilled into you. The very thought left you dripping down your thighs.

 

“Lay down, my dear.” Shang Tsung lightly pressed against your belly, making you slowly remove your gaze from his dick and instead look up at his face as he moved above you.

 

You sent him a sweet smile as he grabbed your thighs and wrapped them around his waist. His eyes explored every inch of your body as if he were trying to burn the image into his memory. You only wished to do the same to remember this moment forever.

 

You felt him press the tip of his dick against your entrance, lightly prodding you. You sent him a small glare and went to tell him to quit the teasing, but before you could even utter a word, he was pushing inside of you.

 

You gasped loudly as his thick cock sheathed inside of your cunt. You heard Shang Tsung let out a light moan from above you and you quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders to hold him close to you. You just wanted to feel his body against yours as you did this.

 

“You feel heavenly..” He whispered into your shoulder, giving it a quick kiss.

 

He began to set a steady pace, his thrusts deep and slow. You couldn’t hold back to sweet means and whimpers that left your mouth and for a moment you forgot you were having sex in a forest.

 

Your cries of pleasure seemed to give Shang Tsung a push and his thrusts became rougher. He would pull fully out just to slam back into you and make you call out his name. He loved to hear his name off your lips. It fed his ego and showed him just how he made you feel.

 

His grip on your thighs tightened the farther he thrusted into you. He was trying his hardest to suppress his own noises of pleasure, but he couldn’t and you heard him groan and hurt a few times. Your hands went up to his dark locks and pulled the bun at the top section of his hair out of its constraints. You allowed your fingers to run through the newly released hair, smiling to yourself.

 

Shang removed one of his hands from your thighs and began to circle his fingers on your clit, making your desperate cries louder. You whined and cried for your release as the man continued to fuck you and rub your clit. His own breathing began to pick up and hitch, and you knew that he was close.

 

His thrusts became sloppy and lost their pace, grunts leaving his mouth as he tried to chase his orgasm. He wouldn’t cum before you though. He would make sure of that. Though that wouldn’t be a problem consider how much you were writhing under him and whispering out his names in gentle pleas.

 

You soon came with a cry of his name, your hips bucking up against him. With a few more thrusts he was following your lead and emptying himself into your cunt, groaning your name in your ear.

 

***

 

“Well done, sorcerer.” Shao Kahn nodded as Shang Tsung presented the ring of Delia before the man.

 

You stood beside him, watching your Kahn with a pleased look. He presented the ring to Sindel, watching as a glowing aura began to surround the Edenian woman.

 

At any other time, Shao Kahn not praising you would tick you off, but you were too elated to be in any foul mood. Shang Tsung held himself proudly as he watched Shao Kahn and Sindel, his chest puffed out. It made you giggle softly.

 

Your newfound lover glanced over at you and sent you a genuine smile, almost as if to thank you. It made your heartbeat speed up and your face turn pink. Curse that man and his affect on you. You looked almost like a schoolgirl in love, and Skarket and Mileena noticed the moment you walked through the door. You would be hearing some jokes from them later.

 

That didn’t phase you though. You watched as Shang Tsung bowed to the Emperor and Empress, and walked down the stairs towards you. He offered his hand to you, which you gladly accepted, and began to stride off. Unknowingly to you, he had convinced Shao Kahn to give you a day off to visit his island for once.

 


End file.
